Freaking Idiot
by XxRedVinesxX
Summary: Sam gets back his SAT score and feels insecure about his intelligence. Can Blaine help? Can be seen as friendship or one-sided Blam. :)


**A/N:Just a quick Blam oneshot. Can be seen as friendship or relationship. Doesn't matter to me. Hope you enjoy:)**

_600/2400._

I blink and read that again.

_600/2400._

Oh, no.

No. No, this isn't happening. I…failed my SAT. That's it. It's all over. I knew it.

I'm an idiot.

Did I really think I'd pass? C'mon, Sam. You know you're not smart enough for college. You were a freaking stripper. But still. This…hurts.

I guess maybe I thought that because everything else was going my way lately, this would too. Glee club is back, and Blaine and I caught the Warblers cheating and got them disqualified. I should've known this would happen. You can't get everything you want, can you? Of course not. But this just doesn't seem fair. I tried so hard…and she didn't.

She, being Brittany of course. I love her, a lot, I really do, but do you know how embarrassing it is to have a lower SAT score than Brittany "I Love Unikorns" Pierce? When she didn't even TRY? In fact, I have a lower score than the entire school! How's that supposed to make a guy feel? Not very confident, I can tell you that.

There's no one I can tell about this. Not even Glee club. All they're gonna do is sing songs to make me feel better about myself. Which really doesn't help in a situation like this.

"Sam? SAM!?" Someone says loudly, waving their hand in my face.

I jump. "Ahh! What?"

"I said, what'd you get on your SAT?" Blaine asks. He looks excited. _Of course he does. He passed. He's smart…and then there's you._

"Oh…um…" I say, fumbling with the paper.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He says softly. _Can he already tell I'm uncomfortable?_

"No, it's fine." I lie through my teeth. "I…um…got 600/2400…"

Blaine's hazel eyes widen to the size of Santana's boobs. (That's pretty huge.) "What!?"

I blush deeply. _Now he thinks you're an idiot, too._

"Oh, Sam…I'm so sorry…" My friend rests a hand on my shoulder.

"It's cool." I brush his hand off. "What'd you get?"

"2370/2400."

"Wow…that's really good." I say.

He can't help but grin. _You could be grinning too, if you're even smart enough to remember how. _"Thanks."

"No problem."

Suddenly, one of the jocks comes by and shoves me into a locker. Hard.

"Ow!" I exclaim. Blaine gasps.

"HEY BLONDIE!" The jock yells. "HEARD ABOUT YOUR SAT SCORE! YOUR LIPS ARE BIGGER THAN YOUR BRAIN!" He says, laughing down the hallway.

_He's right. You know he's right._

"Sam…" Blaine says quietly. "Don't listen to him…he-"

Before I even know what's going on, I'm suddenly running to my old, beat-up pickup truck that smells like Old Spice and trying not to cry.

_I'm a freaking idiot._

"SAM!" I hear Blaine call, trying to get me to come back.

_Never going to happen. I'm never setting foot in that school again. Everyone knows how stupid I am._

"SAM, WAIT!"

I get in my truck and slam the door shut, leaning my head against the steering wheel and crying.

_That jock was right. You are an idiot. A big, dumb, blonde. That's all you're ever going to be. Might as well be fitted for your McDonald's hat and shirt, because that's all you're ever going to amount to in life._

"Sam, please…" Blaine knocks on the window.

I look up at him. "Go away…"

"No. I'm not leaving."

"Blaine." I say.

"Sam." He retorts, staring at me intensely. He's definitely not going anywhere.

I sigh and unlock the door for him. "Fine. Whatever."

He climbs up into the passenger seat, which takes a while because he's so short.

When he finally gets in the seat, he's still staring at me.

"What!?" I ask defensively, and then I realize I'm still crying. "Oh…" I say dumbly, wiping my face. But the tears keep falling, and the harder I try to get rid of them, the heavier they fall.

_You're so stupid, you don't even know how to stop crying._

Now I'm sobbing. In front of Blaine. Great. Each sob rocks my body tremendously.

"Sam…shh…everything's ok." My friend says, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"IT'S NOT OK!" I exclaim, louder than I thought possible. "I'M A FREAKING IDIOT, BLAINE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH! EVEN BRITTANY IS SMARTER THAN ME!"

He jumps. "Sam, I-"

"Get off." I say in a harsh voice.

"But-"

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU FAG!"I yell, and instantly, I hate myself. The look on Blaine's face is enough to kill a million people. He pulls away and stares out the window.

"Blaine, wait, I didn't-" I start, but he turns to face me and I can see that he's upset.

"I'm a fag, huh?" He asks quietly.

"No, Blaine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." I say, wiping my eyes.

"Then why did you say it?" He asks me so calmly, I'd almost think he wasn't upset. That is, if I didn't see the hurt in his eyes.

"I don't know…I'm angry at myself and I just wanna be left alone."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because I'm a freaking idiot, that's why."

Blaine sighs. "Sam, you're not an idiot."

"No, I'm a _freaking _idiot."

He stifles a smile. "You're not a _freaking _idiot, either. I think you're very smart."

"I got a 600/2400 on my SAT."

"But you put together all the pieces to figure out that the Warblers cheated at Sectionals."

"You helped…"

"Not really."

"Ok, so that's one thing I did. That's it."

"You helped us win Sectionals last year with your sexy body roll thing."

I kind of smile. "You hated that."

"But it helped us win."

"Still…"

"My point is, you're very smart. And whether you believe it's true or not is your problem. But to the rest of us, it's very true. You could say it's…" Blaine trails off.

"Fact!" I answer with a grin.

He laughs. "Yes, you could say it's fact."

I hug him tightly suddenly. He's surprised at first, but then he hugs me back.

"Thanks…" I murmur.

"No problem." He says. I think his heart's beating a little faster. Huh. Weird.

I pull away and he looks slightly disappointed. Strange…

Wiping away the last of my tears, Blaine says "C'mon, if you're still up for it, we can still go to Glee Club."

I smile. "Sounds good."

"Alright, c'mon. Race you." He grins and jumps out of the passenger seat, running towards the school.

"Hey no fair!" I call. "You got a head start!"

**A/N:PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! :)**


End file.
